The Keyblade King
by God of the Challenge
Summary: When Sora catches Kairi cheating on him with Riku, he leaves the Destiny Islands with a broken heart. He then travels to a new galaxy, and makes new friends. The question is, will he find love? Pairing: Sora X Elsa
**My friends, this is a response to one of my challenges "Sora goes it alone". It has a slight change in the plot, and it'll lead to Sora becoming more than a keyblade wielder. He will become… A KING!**

* * *

The sun was setting on the Destiny Islands. It had been three years since the final battle against Xehanort and Organization 13. Sora and Kairi started dating soon after. They had gone on many dates; some of them were on the other worlds.

Today though, Sora was going to do something that was going to change his life forever. He was going to propose. He had already gotten her father's blessing without her knowing, so he could surprise her. He had asked his best friend Riku to keep her distracted while he went to get the ring. He also asked him to put her in the secret place, where all their memories were drawn on the walls. It was the perfect place to propose to Kairi.

Sora was now walking down the beach to the secret place, practicing his proposal.

"Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked himself. "Yes, THAT'S the one. Without a doubt."

Sora had gotten to the entrance to the secret place, when he heard a peculiar sound.

"Riku? Kairi?" Sora asked as he walked in.

He then saw something that shattered his heart into a million pieces. His girlfriend and his best friend were having sex. Sora and Kairi promised each other they would wait until they were married. Sora gasped, catching the beast with two backs attention.

"OH MY GOD, SORA!" Kairi yelled. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"There ARE no accidents when it comes to cheating." Sora said angrily. "An accident is falling off your bike. You can't trip and fall on someone's dick you bitch!"

As Riku and Kairi got their clothes back on, they were surprised. Sora barely ever swore. EVER.

"Sora, I'm" Riku tried to say, but Sora caught him off.

"No longer my best friend." Sora said coldly.

Riku froze when he heard that.

"And you." Sora said, pointing to Kairi. "Consider our relationship over."

He then chucked the box with the ring he was going to propose with to Kairi.

"Maybe you can use it now." Sora said to Riku. "Cause I won't."

Kairi opened the box curiously, and saw the ring. It was a 14 carat diamond engagement ring! It cost Sora three months' pay to afford it.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Sora said coldly, a tear falling onto the ground as he did so. He then ran off, heading for home.

"SORA WAIT!" Kairi yelled out to her now ex-boyfriend. "I'M SORRY!"

But it was too late. Sora was already gone. Kairi fell to her knees, and cried into her hands. Riku punched the rock wall. How could they have done this to Sora? He went to as many worlds as he could when he lost them the first time, he fought Riku to protect Kairi's heart, he turned himself into a Heartless to give Kairi back her heart, and fought Organization 13 to try and get Kairi back after they had kidnapped her.

He and Kairi knew that there was no way Sora would ever forgive them for this. They destroyed their friendship. They tore out his heart, and did the Mexican hat dance on it.

* * *

Sora ran home, tears in his eyes. He ignored the concerned looks of the townsfolk as he headed for home. When he entered his house, he slammed the door behind him. He then slid down to the floor, and wept into his hands. The sound of sobbing awoke Sora's dog, Diesel.

Diesel is a proud Rottweiler that Sora had gotten as a puppy when he and his friends stopped Xehanort. He had proven to be a loyal and loving pet since he was always taken care of. And when Sora got home from school, Diesel was on the front porch waiting for him. He would gallop up to his beloved master, and bounce around him happily. Sora would then change out of his school uniform, and go and play with his trusted pet and his friends.

Diesel has most of the characteristics that Rottweilers have, except for the weak hips and docked tail.

Diesel, sensing his master's distress, was right there by his side, licking away the tears. Diesel knew it was his job to love his family, and protect them. He didn't ask for this job, because he didn't have to. It was built in. It had been that way ever since the dawn of time, when a few wild dogs took it upon themselves to watch over man. To bark, when he's in danger. To run and play with him, when he's happy. And to nuzzle him, when he's lonely. That's why they call them "Man's best friend".

Sora wrapped his arms around his dog's neck, and sobbed into Diesel's chest. Diesel didn't move until Sora had calmed down, and then he laid his head on Sora's lap, and gave him a look that said "Tell me what happened. I'm here to listen."

Sora, while stroking Diesel down his back, told him how he caught Riku and Kairi doing the horizontal monster mash, and Diesel snarled at this. Betraying his human's trust? UNFORGIVEABLE! Diesel stood up and gently grabbed Sora's gloved right hand, and dragged the poor boy to the couch, and he then tossed a blanket over Sora, and curled up on his chest. Sora smiled sadly, and scratched the back of Diesel's ear, before succumbing to exhaustion and fell asleep. Diesel watched over his human as he slept. Sora's parents weren't even home for their son. A year after the final battle, Sora's parents had gotten extremely busy with work. They still loved their son, but they just had a hard time being around for him.

An hour later, Sora woke up to the sound of the door knocking.

"Sora? Are you in there?"

"Come on Sora, we need to talk about this."

It was Kairi and Riku. Diesel growled at the door.

"You have your own keys you jerks." Sora said coldly. "Let yourselves in."

Riku and Kairi did so, and entered the room.

"Sora, you have to understand." Riku explained. "This wasn't our idea."

"Your burning loins said otherwise." Sora quipped, quoting one of Kairi's dirty books.

"Sora." Kairi said. "Were you really going to propose?"

"What gave it away? The diamond or the engagement ring it was on?" Sora asked as if he were talking to a child.

"Sora, if you want, I'll let you propose to me." Kairi offered. Sadly, that WASN'T how she was going to put it. She just, blurted it out. And boy was she going to pay for it.

"Kairi, if you want, you can play hide and go fuck yourself." Sora said, using the very same tone that Kairi used with a fake smile.

"That was uncalled for." Riku said harshly.

"So was doing the thrust and lust with my girlfriend, but that didn't stop you." Sora replied.

"Sora, please." Kairi said, reaching out to touch her ex-boyfriend's shoulder, only for Diesel to strike. He bit down on Kairi's forearm, drawing blood. Kairi managed to pull her arm back before any more damage could be done. Seeing the angry look on Diesel's face broke her heart. She helped raise Diesel from a puppy, and now that same adorable puppy that didn't want to be left alone to the point of climbing onto your shoulders when you were lying on your stomach, wanted to tear her apart.

"Get out." Sora said coldly. "I don't even want to look at you two right now."

Kairi and Riku reluctantly left the house, with tears in Kairi's eyes.

Diesel climbed back onto the couch, and nudged Sora's cheek.

"Diesel." Sora said. "How about we go on a trip?"

Diesel perked up at this.

"It'll be just the two of us." Sora said. "At first anyway. If anyone wants to come along then well… we won't stop them."

Diesel barked happily at this. He was happy to see his master was feeling better.

"And who knows?" Sora said. "Maybe I'll find someone to love."

Diesel barked and wagged his tail.

"Come on boy, go get your things." Sora said as he petted his dog happily. Diesel yipped and went to grab his doggie bed and some chew toys. Sora packed some spare changes of clothes, a suit for fancy occasions, some pajamas, his favorite books, and Diesel's dog food: Purina Dog Chow. He then carried all of that stuff to the Gummi Ship he got from King Mickey for his birthday last year. When he got it, Sora decorated it with all of the stuff he had collected during his travels. Sabor's tooth, The Olympus Stone, even the Twilight Town Struggle tournament trophy, it was all there. He also had put in some stuff for his cabin. It already had a bed, so Sora put in a lamp, dresser, nightstand, bookshelf, nightstand, a recliner, a minifridge, and a sectional couch

Sora was just finished putting all of his stuff away, when Diesel came in with his doggie bed, his noodle bobo dog toy, his football squeaker, his puzzle treat dispenser (This made Sora run back inside to get some dog treats), and his favorite, his rubber tire chew toy.

Sora got into the driving seat, and Diesel got into the passenger seat.

"Setting the coordinates for…. You know what? Let's just go with a random destination." Sora said. He then hit the auto pilot, and set it to go to a world he hasn't been to yet.

Sora then headed back to his cabin. He knew that it would take a very long time for him to even think about forgiving Riku and Kairi. But he also knew, that sticking around wouldn't do him any good.

Sora hoped that someday, he would find the girl for him.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Sora's first stop, is "Digimon Tamers" where he meets his partner digimon, Agumon (The 2006 version). I may or may not give him Impmon for a second partner, but you never know.**

 **If anyone has suggestions for worlds and party members, feel free to send in those ideas. And sorry that the ending seems rushed.**


End file.
